


Detachable

by AFlyingMuffin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Male Solo, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Roronoa Zoro, creative use of laws devil fruit, does it count as solo?? im not sure, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFlyingMuffin/pseuds/AFlyingMuffin
Summary: Law and Sanji have been messing around with Law's powers. They want Zoro to try it, but he's not sold on the idea.





	1. Zoro/Sanji

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic i am excited  
> I've got three chapters planned, might add more if I feel like it~  
> First chapter is mostly Zoro/Sanji

“Absolutely not. That sounds crazy.”  Zoro was leaning against the kitchen wall glaring at Law and Sanji, who both were sitting down at the table. Law was smiling knowingly at the swordsman while Sanji had the decency to look slightly embarrassed.

“I promise you Zoro-ya -”  
  
“No I’m not letting you cut off my dick.” The green haired man cut off Law with a growl.

Sanji muttered something into his hands while Law’s smile only widened. “Sanj-ya has certainly enjoyed it.”  
  
This was clearly going nowhere as Zoro deepened his glare and opened his mouth to say something. Sanji cut him off with a huff. “Look, why don’t we just show him and then the marimo can decide for later if he wants to?”

At that the surgeon shrugged and looked at Zoro expectantly. After a small bit of grumbling the swordsman agreed. Sanji instantly jumped up and started ushering the other two out of the kitchen.  
  
“Ok its decided, now get out I gotta start dinner.”

 

* * *

 

After dinner and after the rest of the crew settled in for the night Sanji drug out the mattress they used for such occasions and set it up in the corner of the kitchen. Zoro had told them he didn’t want to be in the room while Law prepared Sanji, grumbling something that sounded like ‘sadistic fucks’, so when he strolled into the kitchen the cook was already alone and laying down in the bed.

They three of them had agreed beforehand to wait until the cook fell asleep to start. Sanji’s boyfriends both loved to indulge in his sleep kink. Law had agreed to take the first watch anyway, so it worked out.  
  
Zoro pulled off his shirt and climbed in bed behind the cook and pulled him to his chest. The swordsman kissed along Sanji’s neck before settling in to wait.

 

* * *

 

Zoro slowly woke up to light panting in his ear and he could feel slight movement under the sheets next to him. They both had moved in their sleep so he slowly flipped over to look at the cook.

The blond was lying on his back with his eyes closed, hands fisting the sheet and slightly rocking his hips. He let out another moan and turned to look at Zoro, his pupils blown with lust. Zoro pulled himself up on his elbows and smirked down at the blond.  
  
“Torao finally get started, huh, shit cook.”

Anything Sanji was going to say was cut off as he arched his back and bit his bottom lip to suppress a loud moan. Zoro brought his hand up to stroke the chef’s arm and Sanji grabbed at his hand, desperate for something to hold on to.

“You’re so worked up already, what is Law doing to you?” He chuckled and slid his hand in between the cook’s thighs.  
  
“Mm... Law, Zoro... Fuck” Sanji keened out before turning to wrap his arms around Zoro and press his body against the swordsman.

“Law’s not here shitty cook, focus on me.” Zoro growled and rolled on top of him. Grinding his hips into Sanji’s was a weird sensation because he couldn’t feel the other’s hard length. He didn’t have time to dwell on how unusual it was because Sanji hungrily brought their lips together.  
  
The cook panted into the kiss and Zoro slipped his tongue into his mouth. They broke apart for air and Zoro pulled at Sanji’s bottom lip with his teeth. He moved down lower to mouth at the blond’s jawline and down his neck.  
  
“Tell me what he’s doing to you.” Zoro breathed into the chefs neck. He brought a hand across the cooks chest, thumb dragging against a pert nipple.

“Ah.. He’s…shit… he’s using his tongue…” The blond panted, one of his arms going to Zoro’s back to drag his nails down the tanned skin and the other curling around the swordsman’s waist. He pressed his body harder against the other desperately trying and failing to get more friction.

“You’re doing so well.” Zoro praised and bit down against Sanji’s neck. Not enough to cause a mark but enough to get a reaction, and the cooks reaction was perfect. He arched into the press of teeth and let out a low moan.  
  
“Zoro... please... It’s not enough.”

The swordsman stilled and lifted himself up taking a moment to drink in the sight. His gaze flickered over the cooks heaving chest and up to his flushed face. He didn’t think Law’s crazy idea could get the blond so worked up.  
  
Upset with the swordsman stopping his movements, Sanji whined and slid his hands to the others waist, dipping below the waistband of his pants. Zoro grabbed the cook’s wrists with a growl.  
  
“I’m not giving you want you want until you beg for it cook.”

The look of defiance Sanji shot him was quickly snuffed out when Law apparently switched tactics. Instead the cook cried out and tipped his head back driving his hips upwards and grinding against Zoro.

Whatever Law was doing to the poor guy it certainly worked as Sanji moaned out. “Please, Zoro. Fuck me.”

Zoro smirked down at the blond mess below him. “Good boy, was that so hard?” He cooed as he sat back and flipped sanji onto his stomach. He slid a hand down Sanji’s bare back and dug his fingers into the cook’s ass. Kneading the pale flesh Zoro grinned. Sanji was wearing a pink butt plug, Law was so generous not making Zoro waste any time prepping.

He still needed to remove his pants so he dragged his nails down the cook’s back to distract him for a moment before standing up. Zoro sighed as his dick sprang free of the confines of his pants. Looking down at Sanji he lightly stroked his length. A few desperate whines from the cook spurred him into action again.

  
“All right I get it, relax.” Zoro dropped to his knees straddling Sanji’s legs and fumbled for the bottle of lube on the floor beside the bed. Spreading it along his length the swordsman resumed kneading Sanji’s ass.

The cook was still panting below him, small sounds slipping from his mouth as his hips lightly jerked into the bed. Zoro pressed down on his back to prevent him from moving and started to tease the butt plug. Pushing it back in a few times before finally removing it. Sanji’s breath hitched and he made an incredibly needy sound, trying to move his hips back but being unable to under Zoro’s pressing hold.

He aligned the tip of his cock with Sanji’s hole before bending over and dragging his teeth against the cooks shoulder. Biting down he thrust in, fully sheathing his cock into the cook. Sanji cried out, moaning into the mattress. His words were mostly intelibgle with a few clear ‘please’ and ‘Zoro’ thrown in.

Waiting a few moments for the cook to adjust was almost painful. Hearing the cooks needy sounds never failed to get Zoro worked up. When the cooks cries of ‘please’ got a little more forceful and lucid, he finally started moving. He started off with a slow drag of his hips until his cock was just barely stretching the cook’s hole and then slammed his hips forward. Zoro kept up a punishing pace, holding the blond’s hips with a bruising force. Dragging his teeth across the back of the cook’s neck and pounding him into the mattress, Zoro knew Sanji wasn’t going to last much longer.

The combined efforts of Zoro and whatever Law was currently doing paid off as Sanji cried out and clenched around Zoro. He threw his head back as the swordsman continued to thrust into him. Fucking him through his orgasim, Zoro began to lose pace as he neared his own release. The green haired man was much quieter than the blond and only came with a grunt as he shoved his hips forward with one last thrust and filled the cook’s ass with his cum.  
  
Slumping over Zoro nuzzled the back of Sanji’s neck. He was perfectly content to stay that way but the cook grumbled and threw an elbow into his side.  
  
“Get off of me you oaf, you are not sleeping on me.”

Zoro huffed in response but slowly got up, careful as he pulled out of the other man. The drag of his cock across sensitive nerves still earned a wince from the cook though. Zoro got up and fetched something to clean them both off with before returning to the bed. Sanji was already falling asleep, so Zoro tried not to move him too much before laying down next to him.

Just as he was settling down the door unlocked with a click. There was a brief moment of panic before Zoro realised it was just Law. The dark haired surgeon was fully dressed in his long coat and had an unbelievably satisfied smirk on his face.

“Seems it went pretty well.” Law grinned at him. He carefully took off his coat and placed it lovingly on the counter, patting one of the pockets.

Zoro groaned and buried his face into Sanji’s hair. The cook’s dick was probably in there and that was Not something he wanted to think about right now. “It’s still fucking weird. But… this asshole definitely likes it… So it was fine.”

Law strode over to them and bent over to press a kiss to Zoro’s lips. “Maybe next time you’d like to try Zoro-ya?”

Zoro answered with a blush spreading across his face. Law laughed and leaned in for another kiss.

Sanji’s hand slapped against both of their faces. “I’m tired, go to bed.” He mumbled into Zoro’s collarbone.

Law ruffled the blonds hair as he complied and crawled into bed on the other side of Sanji. “Glad you had fun.” He said as he wrapped his arm around the other two men.

The only answer he got was another tired mumble before the three of them settled down for the night.


	2. Law/Sanji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Law / Sanji, before the first chapter happens

After their plans were all set Law steered Sanji towards the mattress and ordered the blond to strip. He guided the now naked cook onto his knees and stepped behind him. Law ran his hands down the pale back before him, just barely touching, before harshly shoving the blond’s chest into the mattress.

Sanji let out a whimper at the treatment as Law pushed his hips up. Lying with his ass in the air while Law was still completely dressed was already causing the blond’s cock to harden.

  
Law quietly shushed him and dragged his hands down Sanji’s thighs, admiring the lean and powerful muscle. Irritated at his slow pace, Sanji wiggled his hips impatiently.  
  
“Mosshead is gonna wander off and get lost somewhere before y-”

Law brought his hand up and against Sanji’s ass with a smack. He gently rubbed the slightly red skin and leaned over. Pressing his clothed body against Sanji’s bare back Law breathed into the cook’s ear. “Patience.”

Sanji couldn’t help but small moan at the surgeons tone and try to press back against Law. He could feel the hardening length pressing against the curve of his ass through the man’s pants, but before he got any real movement going Law backed away and sat up. With a whine Sanji started to get up to follow him, but a hand pressed down between his shoulder blades.

“Stay, Sanji-ya.” Laws voice was low and breathy and Sanji answered with a huff and another wiggle of his hips. The surgeon chuckled softly at that and switched from holding down the cook to dragging his nails down his back. The low keen from the man underneath went straight to his dick and he gently palmed himself through his pants.

Not forgetting that the focus was supposed to be Sanji though, Law quickly pulled away and stood up. Sanji obediently stayed where he was while the dark haired man ruffled through his coat. He kneeled down again behind the cook setting down a bottle of lube, a pink butt plug and a scalpel next to the bed.

The flick of the bottle opening got Sanji’s attention.  
  
“About fucking time.” He growled into the bedsheet.  
  
That earned him another swat on the ass. The cook moaned at the sensation and fisted his hands into the sheet beneath him. He moaned again, jolting his hips, as he felt Law bring a slick finger to rub against his sensitive skin. The tattooed finger just barely circling his hole.

Sanji’s hips squirmed desperately trying to get the man to hurry up. But all it earned him was the finger slowing its movement.

“Goddammit, hurry the fuck up!”

Another smack against his reddening ass and the blond decided to switch tactics.

“Laaww,” the name more a breathy moan than a word, “please…”

That earned his attention as the surgeon’s finger finally pushed inside. Law slowly eased his finger into him, his other hand rubbing where he had spanked the noisy blond. Sanji arched his back and panted into the bed as Law stretched him.

The hand on his ass moved to lightly grasp his aching cock as Law added another finger. The hand on his dick was more of a gentle caress than the friction Sanji wanted. He gasped and twitched his hips desperately.

  
“Law... fuck, please, I need-” Each word was punctuated by a breathy moan. He felt the fingers curl inside him and Sanji cried out as they brushed against his prostate. Law added a third finger and started to mercilessly pound into that spot. The hand on his dick retreated causing the cook to sob and thrust his hips more, trying to get any kind of friction.

“Such a good boy for me.” Law crooned, not slowing the assault of his fingers.

The soft praise was the final bit Sanji needed to send him over the edge. He came with a harsh cry that drowned out Law’s uttered “Room.” The blond slumped against the mattress and looked over his shoulder at Law.

The dark haired surgeon was placing down the scalpel and picking up the butt plug. His other hand was wrapped around Sanji’s softening, and now detached, cock. Seeing his cock separate from his body was not something the cook thought he would get used to - the first time they had tried this he had almost backed out- but he groaned when Law brought it to his lips and ran his tongue down the length. Sanji shuddered and closed his eyes at the sensation. Thanks to his partners devil fruit he hadn’t felt a thing, he couldn’t even remember when it had happened.

Something pushing against his slick hole caused the blond to gasp and stare back up at the man behind him. Law gently slid the plug in and licked another stripe down the cock in his hand. Sanji whined softly at the feeling. Maneuvering the blond to rest on his side took little effort and the cook lost sight of Law again as he stood up.

Law carefully wrapped his prize in a towel and placed it in his coat pocket before returning to clean up the mess Sanji had made. He grabbed Sanji’s chin, angling his head so he could press a kiss to the cooks lips.

“I’ll send Zoro-ya in, alright?”

A content hum was Sanji’s response so Law ruffled the blond’s hair. The surgeon stood up, securing the scalpel in a small case and slipping that into his pocket. While he had not gotten a release just yet, Law knew later tonight would be worth the wait. He spared one more glance at the dozing man before walking out of the door to go to find Zoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is what Law was up to!


	3. Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what Law was up to while Zoro was with Sanji!

Kneeling on a blanket in the storeroom, Law gently grasped the prize he had taken from Sanji. He had already divested himself of his clothes, so impatient to get started after the agonizing wait.

The blond’s cock was limp in his hands, it’s owner was still fast asleep. Law started to gently move his fingers, caressing the sensitive skin. He brought it to his mouth and ran his tongue over the tip. The cock in his hands twitched, starting to wake up. Sanji would still be asleep, his body simply reacting to Laws slow movements.  
  
Law mouthed along the length before licking back up the side. Bringing the tip into his mouth he tongued at the slit. Sanji was now fully hard. The surgeon wondered if he was awake yet, tried to imagine the gentle gasps of the cook waking up with a wet heat surrounding his member. He pushed it further into his mouth, softly sucking and lazily dragging his tongue on the underside.   
  
The feeling of the thick weight on his tongue and the salty taste of precum beginning to drip into his mouth was divine. Law moved a hand down to his own length. Lightly stroking himself and matching the rhythm with bob of his head.   
  
Sanji must be awake now. He probably was starting to shift against Zoro, grinding his ass against the other man. Law leaned forward, taking the member out of his mouth to stick it to the wall with his powers. He took the tip into his mouth again and swirled his tongue. Pausing only to reach to the side and grab the bottle of lube. He slicked his fingers, bringing his hand back to circle a finger around his entrance.   
  
Zoro would have taken control now. He probably had the cook underneath him, trapped and panting. Sanji was such a whiny mess with the press of teeth against his skin. Or maybe he had a hand gripping the back of the cooks head, guiding the blond to swallow his cock into his mouth.   
  
Law slid a finger into himself, moaning around Sanji’s member. He pulled his mouth off with a pop. Not wanting Sanji to get too riled up too soon, Law just mouthed and licked down the sides of his shaft while his tattooed fingers gently worked himself open.   
  
Satisfied that he was prepared enough, Law grabbed Sanji’s cock and pulled it from the wall. He quickly spread it with lube before affixing the base to the floor. Only taking enough time to line himself up before fully seating himself on the cook’s member. A low groan escaped his throat as Law clenched around the intrusion, his eyes fluttering closed. Enjoying the feeling of being filled, the surgeon wrapped a hand around his own cock. Lightly stroking until he could move.   
  
The swordsman was impatient. He must have already thrust himself into the blond. Sanji would be writhing underneath him, rocking himself backward trying to urge the green haired man deeper. Law started to move his hips, lifting off almost completely before dropping back down. Imagining the blond beneath him as he kept a steady rhythm. 

Sanji was always loud. Law could clearly imagine his breathy moans and whines as he worked himself on top of the cook’s dick. Zoro was quieter, but his deep growls and commanding tone cut through the blond’s noise.  
  
Zoro would grab the back of Law’s head, tangle his fingers into the black hair and shove Law’s face against his dick. The surgeon would take it into his mouth, suck him in until the tip hit the back of his throat. Standing over the both of them so Law could keep bouncing on Sanji, Zoro would start thrusting into his hot mouth.   
  
Lost in the fantasy, Law gasped with surprise as he felt the cock buried inside him start to unload. He clenched down, trying to ride Sanji through his orgasm. With a desperate need he thrust into his hand, rubbing his thumb over the tip. Law came with a low moan of Sanji’s name, spilling his seed onto the blanket beneath him.

He sat for a moment, catching his breath. Slowly, he pulled himself off of Sanji’s softening cock. Law quickly cleaned everything up, eager to be close to his two partners. He wrapped the blond’s member back in a towel with care and pulled his pants and coat on.  
  
Law wouldn’t say that he ran back to the kitchen, but he did have to catch his breath a bit and compose himself before unlocking the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finished for now! i might add more tho later


End file.
